


you never asked (DRARRY)

by Rendazzled



Series: Harry Potter drabbles (mainly drarry lol) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cedric is mentioned, Drarry, Fluff, Harry is bi, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, cho chang is mentioned, harry potter fluff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Draco never asked in the first place.





	you never asked (DRARRY)

Sitting on the familiar patch of grass where they always sat, close to each other, but not too close. No one knows better how hard it is to love someone from afar than Draco Malfoy. 

 

“So when are you going to tell anyone you’re madly in love with me?” Harry smirked while looking out over the school grounds. They found out that they weren’t visible or easily found at this particular spot, so that’s where they met up.

 

“I’m not,” Draco huffed before mimicking Harry, toying with his own fingers to try and release some of the nerves. “I’m just going to wait until it is over, just like I have done with every stupid crush,” he says, a small amount of insecurity wavering through his tone. “It’s not like something will come out of it anyway.”

 

Harry felt that way too familiar pang in his heart as Draco said that. He said things like that often, too often. “You don’t think anything good will come out of it?”

 

“Well, it’s not like you like me,” he huffs as he turns towards Harry. “And my father wouldn’t accept it, or us, or me with anyone that isn’t a pure-blooded female anyway,” he mutters and Harry can’t help but reach for his hand, which Draco reluctantly pulls away.

 

“You never asked me if I liked you in the first place,” Harry scoffs as he glares at Draco’s cold, grey eyes. “And you shouldn’t let your family restrict you in being happy.”

 

“Of course I never asked you if you liked me,you’re with Ginny,” Draco rolls his eyes as he says it, obviously thinking that it is an obvious answer that doesn’t need to be said out loud, considering how much it hurts.

 

“Ginny and I had a thing or two, but she’s after someone a bit less, normal,” Harry says without thinking and his eyes widen. “I didn’t say that out loud, did I?”

 

“She’s crushing on Luna?” Draco asks as he tries to keep his voice at a normal height. Harry nods slightly before sighing.

 

“We were just experimenting Draco. We both knew from each other that we liked someone else.” Harry looks up to meet Draco’s eyes again, but he can’t seem to find them.

 

“Cho Chang,” he scoffs and Harry promptly shakes his head. “Cedric?” He tries again and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“Cedric was, well, he was mister perfect, it’s hard not to like him,” Harry says while biting his lip, sending sparks straight to Draco’s stomach.

 

“I was kidding, I know you’re straight,” Draco laughs oddly and this time, he tries to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

“I’m bi,” he whispers before he looks up. “And talking about you,” he adds in even a softer voice. Draco’s eyes widen as he hears this, yet he stammers and stutters as to what to say. “It doesn’t matter anyway, you already made it clear that it wouldn’t work out, yet I think you understand better than anyone how a crush can’t just leave like that, especially after you’ve had it for what, a year?” 

 

Harry stands up, ready to leave, defeated and hurt but also glad that he finally confessed. Draco doesn’t know what to do, so he grabs Harry’s hand and stands up as well before pulling him in for a hug. A hug they’ve both ached for for so, so long. “I’m willing to try,” Draco whispers as he wraps his arms tighter around the shoulders of the smaller boy. “If you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

With that question, Harry’s head snaps up before pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss they’ve both waited so, no, too long for. 

 

“Yes, of course.”


End file.
